nightmare_of_the_snowfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayako Shimazaki
Kayako Shimazaki is the deutragonist of the game and Yuuki's best friend. She is tomboyish and ovberprotective of Yuuki, as she deals with bullies. She's also the reincarnation of Hiyori, Yukiko's unborn little sister. Personality She is tomboyish and loyal, as Hayate, the creator of the game stated, her personality is based on one of his traits which is justice. She is never afraid of anything, even ghosts. Her fear is Yuuki's safe. She would do anything to keep Yuuki safe. Appearance She wears a brown half-jacket with black dress inside and wears a belt with skirt. She has light brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes. She wears boots. In her flashback of her school, she wears a blue seifuku with red collar. In her flashback of her phone, she wears a blue and white seifuku. Story "Chapter 1: Farewell Night" She is first seen at the Saikyoudai Hotel when Taiga is talking to Yuuki. She tries to make Taiga go away as he is falling for Yuuki, thinking Yuuki deserves a better guy. She is also transported to the lost dimension where memory is lost in time. When she reaches the Kirihara Mansion, she sees Yuuki on the other side of the gaps. She follows Yuuki but after Yuuki enters a door, branches grow, making it impossible for Kayako to enter. She finds a bedroom key in the south hall bedroom. She then uses the key to open a door. Suddenly, a voice tells her to hide when she entered. Having a bad feeling about it, she hides. But she sees no one. When she examines a skeleton with a knife in his hand, she thinks the knife would be useful to cut the branches. But when she tries to open the door, it won't. The door is jammed, and then the ghost of Yukiko pursues her, Kayako kept jamming the door before Yukiko would kill her. The door opens, and Kayako is free. When she used the knife to cut the branches, she enters her old school, Ishikawa Gauken. As soon as she entered, she got a text message from anonymous, saying to meet this unknown person upstairs in the principal's room. She then examines her own classroom, and saw her teachers diary, telling about Yuuki's absence. She then remembers how Yuuki had a weak body back then. Then on the way to find the key to the principal's office, she meets investigator and folklorist Shirokage Rei. He then then tells her that he died from a blue onryo. After meeting him, she enters the principals office and reads a note, saying "You finally came.." She then spots a person near the window, and tries to get his attention. But when she asks if he's okay, he turns and it turned out to be a possesed corpse. The corpses then discuss how to kill Kayako. Kayako then thinks of a way to escape the monster, and she then remembers the school basement, thniking it would save her from the corpse. She grabbed the key from the table and jammed the door open. She runs all the way to the basement and makes it. She then examines a locker and sees a severed head. She then recalls that a murderer wandered the school, and finds out that its the principal himself. But before she could enter another door, Shirokage appears. He tells her that this door leads to the Tunnel Of The Lost Souls. He explained also that the place is made up from a person's memory to shake the sanity of that certain person. He explaines that the Tunnel Of Lost Souls can crush a human like tendezier meat,and gives Kayako a spirit stone to protect herself from to spirits. She enters, and discovers that even with the spirit stone, she can still feel the pain caused by the pressure of the souls. Suddenly, the stone breaks, and she runs all the way and jams the door open, and she finds herself back in the mansion. "Chapter 2: The Cursed Past" Kayako bumps into Yuuki at the mansion. Then Yuuki says that they should look for Taiga or Saeko's bedroom. They journey and solve a few puzzles along the way. They learn more about Saeko's room. It is said that she has a fire arm trap scattered around her room, because she sleeps alone. Only Yukiko will go to her room. When they reach the room, Yuuki gets a bad feeling and tells Kayako to hide. The violent spirit of Yukiko appears, and finds them. Before she could kill them, a mysterious barrier bumps her away from them. It was revealed that it was Saeko. She banishes her, saving the two. They find a demon stone tablet, carved "Oni" on it. They realize that they need to unseal the paths. Yuuki says the only path they have to unseal is the dragon path. Kayako realizes she left her phone at the residency, she promises Yuuki to catch up, and goes back alone. After she retrieves the phone and a memory, Yukiko suddenly appears. Yukiko chases Kayako until she reached the room of the paths. If the player didn't manage to survive or make Yukiko catch them, she will eventually rip out Kayako's heart, thus leading to her canon death. "Chapter 3: Yukiko" If the player survived the chase, Kayako runs up to catch up to Yuuki until the floor collapses, making it impossible to catch up with Yuuki. She finds herself in a cavern of lakes, and then realizes its the Kirihara Family's fishing cavern. She reaches the room before the room of the Dragon Path, and Taiga finds her. He leaves her, and while searching for the tablet, Kayako spots Shirokage, and he gives her the Dragon Stone Tablet. She unseals the path, and she encounters Taiga again, this time he joins her. They pull out the Kooritsurugi, an ancient exorcism sword which Kayako read about earlier, and they split up again. Kayako takes the other exorcism materials, while Taiga holds the Kooritsurugi. Before Kayako could exit the room of the items, she encounters Yukiko again. Yukiko then chases Kayako again, with the possesed corpses, the chase continues until Kayako enters a room which she has been earlier in Chapter 1. She then makes her way out of the archives, and breaks the barrier using the Holy Stake. She enters a room which the players later help Kayako break out. Chapter 3 will be different if Kayako died during her finale in Chapter 2. "Chapter 4: The Tale of Yukiko and Haruto"Category:Characters Kayako will appear in this Chapter if you saved her in Chapter 2. Chapter 5: Frozen Fate Kayako will appear in this Chapter if you saved her in Chapter 2 Trivia * Even though Kayako is tomboyish, she hides a girly personality. She collects cute dolls, wants to be an idol and loves fashion. * Known as the "bully hunter" of the school. * She is a quarter Korean. Her mom is half Japanese and half korean. * She used to have a long straight hairstyle, but Yuuki recommended her to wear twintails because it suits her better. * She is rich, like Taiga. * She hates frogs, cockroaches and spiders. * She loves Kimchi. * She can speak fluent Mandarin, Korean and English. * She excels in PE, and holds 2nd Dan Taekwondo Blackbelt, 1st Dan Judo BB, and 1st Jujitsu BB. * She is the leader of the YuKaTa trio.